A controlled study of the sequential alterations in an interrelated diversity of biochemical, histological and physiological parameters following clinical and experimental blunt trauma to brain and spinal cord in cats and humans is proposed. Specific programmatic emphasis is directed toward the role of perivascular astroglial swelling in the formation of post-traumatic hypoxic/ischemic injury to spinal cord and brain. Detailed investigation of the mechanisms of formation and inhibition of astroglial swelling in incubated cerebrocortical slices and cultured astrocytes are planned. Controlled studies in animal spinal cord and head injury models of chemical moieties which block astroglial swelling in vitro are described. Measurements of electrophysiological parameters, cytomorphometrics, clinical neurological parameters and catecholamines will be made in experimentals and controls and correlated with clinical outcome. Specific chemical agents known to block astroglial swelling will be tried in seriously head injured humans. The effects of these drugs in altering morbidity and mortality will be compared in experimentals and controls.